


Wonder

by Someone_aka_Me



Series: in a world that could've left us hard as metal [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 19:30:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2162370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Someone_aka_Me/pseuds/Someone_aka_Me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Dudley is gay, Piers can tell, and Piers is just generally a nice guy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wonder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissingMommy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissingMommy/gifts).



> Warning: contains derogatory terms for gay people. Of course it does; it's dudleypiers.

Sometimes you see the way he looks at you and you wonder.

Because Dudley beats up fairies and poufs but sometimes his gaze lands on you and it lingers.

And you've heard somewhere that sometimes bullies do that, they hurt most the people who remind them of what they don't want to see in themselves.

In the beginning, you were friends with Dudley because being friends with Dudley protected you. No one dared go up against Dudley and his gang. Somewhere along the line, though, he genuinely became your best friend. You actually kind of care about the idiot - not like that,  _you're_  not gay, but you do.

And so you tell Dudley to lay off, say it's because of your cousin, who's the closest thing to a dad you've ever had and he's gay and you're kind of telling the truth, it kind of is about your cousin, but it's also kind of for the look of pure relief you see in Dudley's eyes when you say that.

Because now Dudley gets to tell them all that you're the one who says to lay off the pansies, and you take the ribbing about it from some of the guys and Dudley looks magnanimous (not that he would know what that meant).

And it stops. The gang stops targeting gays and sticks with their usual crowd of poor kids and nerds.

And Dudley still looks at you like that sometimes, but he doesn't ever have to know that you suspect. Because you don't care; of course you don't but you can't tell Dudley that. He'd only deny it, and he'd hate you for making the accusation. And, odds are, it would all start again because Dudley would need to prove his masculinity or some other bullshit. You don't really care. You just know better than to say anything.

And, eventually, you marry some girl and Dudley marries some guy and when he tells you he's engaged, you hug him as tightly as you can because he chose his happiness and that's the best you could hope for.

Maybe, in that moment, he knows that you knew. But he doesn't say anything and neither do you because it doesn't matter anymore.

Maybe it never did.


End file.
